


Helter Skelter

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Character Death, michael from the streets!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to the office, Michael considered his past a “need to know” and there weren’t many people who needed to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helter Skelter

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOO. So. Street Michael is a thing now. And I wanted to contribute. There will be no character death in this. I don’t stand for that. Major shoutouts to yetiokay for making the AU, thewaywardqueen for making a playlist that I listened to a lot while writing this, glitteruswarlock for beta reading, and my shower, for being the best place to think.
> 
> This was also posted on tumblr under larziepan, which is me.

When it came to the office, Michael considered his past a “need to know” and there weren’t many people who needed to know. Of course his boys knew, they were the ones who got him off the streets in the first place. Lindsey knew, because the two were basically best friends, and Burnie, being the boss, knew. But outside of those 7 people, no one knew where Michael had come from. All they knew was that the angry young man had showed up one day to work for Achievement Hunter and that was all they needed to know in Michael’s opinion.

Things in the office were progressing along normally, editing was being done, things were being filmed and people were running around like idiots. Minecraft was loaded up on all of the screens in the Achievement hunter office and the members of the team were running around in the game trying to complete some challenge that had been set for them. All was going well, everyone was enjoying the game, casually tossing insults back and forth.

They were half an hour into their current recording when a loud bang that echoed through the entire office.

Michael jumped to his feet, a wild look in his eyes. “Was that a gun?”

“No, it was probably a car or something. Calm down.” Geoff replied without taking his eyes off of his screen.

Michael wasn’t placated, “I’ve heard a lot of guns in my life and that sounded like a gun.”

“You also thought that the fireworks last year was a gun.” Ray deadpanned, standing up to put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and steer him back towards his desk. The sooner they could get him calmed down, the sooner they could continue recording.

“I’m telling you guys that was defina-” He was cut off by a second ringing bang, this time followed by a shrill scream.

Michael threw Ray’s hands off of his shoulders and began pacing. “Guys. Guys. There is definitely a gun in here.”

“Someone is probably filming a short. Seriously, everything is fine. Let’s sit back down.” Ryan was now standing too, trying to lock eyes with Michael.

A third bang went off and this time, the office could hear someone yelling. “SHUT THE FUCK UP OR THE NEXT ONE GOES IN YOUR FUCKING HEAD!”

They all slowly turned and looked at each other. The voice didn’t belong to anyone in the office and the anger sounded too real.

“Everyone, get on the ground.” Jack commanded softly, as he dropped to the floor.

They all complied, crawling towards the middle of the room where they huddled together, gavin wrapping himself in Geoff’s arms, stifling sobs.

“What should we do?” Ray asked in a nervous whisper, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

“Okay well someone needs to call the police. They can send out the swat team or something.” Geoff said, voice deadly serious.

“I’ll get my phone. It’s in my backpack.” Michael said from where he was silently crouched next to Ray.

“Just be quiet about it.” Jack warned.

Things were tense, the only sounds were the soft shifting coming from michael as he rummaged through his bag and some muffled talking coming from outside of the door.

A few moments passed and Michael stood up, tossing his phone to Geoff.

“Call the police. I have some things to take care of.”

It was then they noticed Michael had taken off his hoodie and shirt.

None of them had ever seen him without a shirt with sleeves. He always wore short sleeved shirts and hoodies. He always changed in the bathroom and left his shirt on during sex.

With no shirt on, Michael looked intimidating. His chest and back were covered in a network of scars, the only breaks being where there were a few tattoos.

After the initial shock of seeing Michael without a shirt, Jack caught sight of the object in his hand.

“Michael? Is that a gun?”

“Yep.” He said, quickly inspecting it as he walked towards the door.

Ray lunged towards him, “You can’t leave. Please, you could get hurt.”

Michael looked down at him and closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to Ray’s forehead. “I love you all.”

The door to the office opened and Michael silently stalked out and shut the door behind him, leaving them alone to worry.

**Author's Note:**

> So, drop me a line and tell me what you think. Part 2 will be up soon!


End file.
